Fightin' Fuu
by SilverFuujin
Summary: Fuujin remembers a past commitment to herself about winnning Seifer from Rinoa. Now, everything has gone wrong and she must turn the tides!
1. Prolouge

((A SaiFuu Fan Fiction! My first one up here ^_^;. Not meant to be too serious. Leave reviews!))  
  
PROLOGUE-  
  
There she was, sitting next to her friend, listening to a lecture on weapon safety, at Balamb Garden. Finally! Only 16 and 17, being trained how to kill! They had waited five week after recieving their acceptance letters to get here, and now they were about to spar.   
"Hell YA!" Her dark skinned friend yelled out as they prepared to leave the class. The silver haired girl turned her two red eyes to focus on him. He wasn't the brightest person, but she had to like him. He was her closest friend in Dollet.   
"Yeah! You know I'm gonna choose the staff, ya know?!"  
She nodded, sending her shoulder length hair up and down.  
She would personally choose the Pinwheel. She smiled evilly as she thought of the pointed ends that stuck out from its circular shape. She would have a lot of fun with this weapon. As they spread themselves out on the front lawn in front of the Garden, she noticed her friend was not next to her. A little annoyed, she turned her head around to find him talking anxiously to a student only a few inches shorter than him and a funny expression on his face. Wow. He was cute! She rushed over, to drag her tall friend back away from the group when the cute one spoke.  
"Raijin, this is your friend?"  
"Aye! Fuujin."  
Fuujin nodded, then turned to Raijin.  
"PRACTICE NOW."  
Raijin nodded.   
"Hey Seifer! Spar with us? I wanna try your gun blade!"  
"Fine. But you can't get it dirty." And the blonde man flicked a yellow strand of hair back.  
  
Seifer didn't give up his gunblade just yet, and Fuujin could not blame him. When Raijin tried to swing his staff around, it went flying out of his hands hitting another student.   
"He's too big for his own good." Seifer pointed out.  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
Seifer turned his head to look at her.  
"Will you always speak that way?"  
Fuujin blushed, and was glad for her hair.  
"YES."  
"Hmm. Think I can get used to that. Strike fear into the hearts of the freshmen here."  
Fuujin didn't know how she should react, so she just nodded.  
Raijin came hopping over.  
"PLEAAAAASSSEEE?!?!"  
"...."  
"PLEASE?"  
"....N-"  
"Come on! ya know?"  
"..........FINE! Don't f@#$ it up though."  
"Yeah!" Raijin grabbed the gunblade and trotted a few feet off to swing it around, satisfied.  
"How, was he as a child?"  
"SPOILED.""No surprise."  
Fuujin really liked this guy! Not only was he interested in her, but he understood her too!  
Almost smiling, she looked over at Raijin, to see him standing in the middle of the road, oblivious to the small car plotting along.  
"RAIJIN!"  
She heard Seifer yell to as a few students turned their heads, startled.  
You could almost see Raijin's mind click as he realized he was in danger. Turning his head, he jumped back, startled, arm holding the gunblade swinging backwards.  
Fuujin only saw the tip of the blade come up, then felt blinding pain. Her hand went to the wound.   
(I can't see!)  
"Fuujin!"  
Raijin's voice sounded far away.  
(I can't see! What's happening?)  
"Quick! Get her to the infirmary!"  
(Is... Raijin okay? I can't see him!)  
"I'll tell Dr. Kadowaki she's injured!"  
(Wait.. She? ...Me?)  
Fuujin passed out.  
  
A bright light was the first thing she saw when she woke up, then-  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Raijin smiled as Fuujin stumbled up upon seeing him.  
Glancing around, everything gave her a headache. And everything seemed one-sided.   
"I... I do not recall objects looking so... "  
Fuujin thought of how to describe it.  
"So right-side influenced?"  
Raijin blinked. Then stood up, revealing Seifer in the corner, sitting in a chair.  
"Fuujin. You might want to look in the mirror."  
(No, No I don't!)  
"WHY?"  
He didn't respond.  
Fuujin just sat there, then looked at Raijin for re-assurance. Raijin turned away.  
The silver hair girl sat for a moment, before standing. The ground was, off balance? Seifer had to hold onto her arm so she didn't fall over.  
Fuujin lifted her head so she could see what the mirror had to offer.  
A pale, obscure face stared back, wrapped in bandages. The bandages seemed to concentrate over her left eye.  
"NO!"  
  
Only three months, and still, she had a hard time handle the way things appeared. Her hearing had improved, yet it did not stop her from yelling; letting out her frustration caused by Raijin's stupid mistake.  
And boy did she let him know it.  
"Hey, Fuu. Wanna go get a hotdog? I'm starved ya know!"  
She didn't look at him, staring off into the distance of Balamb Hall."Fuu?"  
"NO! RENDEZVOUS WITH SEIFER!"  
"well, ya, but he knows where the cafeteria is, ya know?"  
"RAGE!"  
Her foot lashed out at his shin.  
His eyes went shut as he hopped around. Fuujin went back to standing calm. Raijin stopped hopping and looked to where Fuujin was staring.   
"He's not coming."  
"LATE."  
She seemed slightly upset.  
Raijin glanced at her, then at the empty hall. Well, empty of Seifer.  
Then, he jumped a mile high when he heard Fuujin intake her breath sharply.  
"What? What!?" He put a hand down by his leg.  
She whispered as best she could.  
"Seifer!"  
Indeed, he was there, and so was, another girl?   
Raijin raised an eyebrow.Niiice.  
Short of Fuujin by only 2 .5 inches, she had short dark brown hair and dark eyes. Seifer seemed to be smiling. Fuujin's eye was wide. Who was she? She with her perfect body and hands folded behind her. With her leg bent back, doing its cutsie little twist on the floor. Fuujin got mad. Not at Seifer, but at this intruder! Who not only had a pretty face, but a complete face!  
Raijin glanced at Fuujin. He could read her expressions better since she had gotten her hair cut. Before, she used to hide behind it. Now, it was clear she was mad.  
He backed up slowly.   
"RAIJIN!"  
"Y-yes?"  
She pointed to the woman.  
"WHO?!"  
"I dunno Fuu... But she looks, familiar. Like I've seen her on t.v or somethin' ya know?"  
Fuujin's face lowered, and a shadow covered her features. It reminded Raijin of those psycho killers in the movies.  
He shrank back further.  
Then-  
She raised her head, and pulled her arms into her chest with a determined look on her face.  
"I! FUUJIN! WILL WIN SEIFER!"  
Raijin blinked several times. He looked from Seifer to Fuujin, and back again.  
A pang of jealousy stung him.  
"What?"  
"I! WIN SEIFER! I WAIT FOREVER TO DATE HIM!"  
Raijin decided to go along with it, since he didnt' want to get his ass kicked.  
"yeah.. um.. GO FUUJIN!" He held up a flag and waved it behind her.  
Fujin stood proud and tall, ready to fight a long fight for Seifer's heart! 


	2. Chapter 1

((Thank you for the reviews guys! I feel motivated now!))  
  
  
CHAPTER 1   
((The plot thickens?))  
  
The pot on the stove let out a smell that made Fuujin gag. Raijin's soup was nothing to get excited about. Fuujin had tried it once, against her will, and lived to regret it. Now, she paid him no attention, lost in thought, yet unknowingly alert.  
"I like my job as a cook, ya know?" Raijin said happily, stirring his fish soup. Easily pleased.  
"Now, everyone gets the chance to try my soup!" Fuujin still stared at the wall, now starting to feel uneasy.  
Raijin blinked, and turned his head to look back at his friend.  
"Coocoo to Fuujin?"  
Fuujin then got distracted by a spatula waving in front of her face.  
"WHAT?"  
"You gonna try my fish soup?"  
"NOT HUNGRY."  
"Auwh. And I spent a long time making this one, ya know?"  
Fuujin really was not hungry, and the fact that Raijin made it just added to the list of reasons to not be hungry. Plus, that uneasy feeling. Why did she feel empty? Not complete?  
A bad smell made her look down. There, Raijin had placed a bowl of his soup.  
Was it-  
The doors split open to reveal Seifer Almasy. Angry, he pulled out a seat at Fuujin's table and sat, fuming.  
"DAMN BALAMB! DAMN CID! DAMN THAT SQUALL!"  
"eh, bad day Seifer?"  
"F#$% YEAH! IDIOT! I have to F@#$en Do community service for that pathetic Garden as pay-back for what WE did!"  
Fuujin cringed hearing the word we.  
(That's it. I have not won you yet Seifer. But I am not so sure you are a worthy prize anymore.)  
And that thought sent her running to the bathroom.  
The cold water she splashed on her face felt good, but couldn't distract her long enough from Seifer, or Garden, or Her lousy job, or their debts.  
Sighing, she stared down at the sink. When she felt better to re-join her friends, she saw Seifer eye her curiously for a moment, then turn his head as if never would have thought of her.  
"F#$%en Squall! He's a wonder boy there! Cid's new pet! And Rinoa! God! Still says 'hi' to me, but you can just tell by looking at her she has all this sympathy for me."  
Fuujin just nodded. Raijin served him some soup and he gulped it down.  
Well, at least that was amusing.  
Seifer kept ranting about how the Garden was recouperating while Raijin agreed.  
She couldn't take it anymore, so left.  
  
A nice long hot shower was working. But Seifer kept nagging her. She still really really admired him, but ever since they started trying to make a living here, he seemed less...The hot water turned off.  
"F@#$!"  
(WHO EVER DID THAT IS GONNA DIE TODAY!)  
Fuujin stumbled out, hitting the tower rack and almost slipping into the door. Thrusting it open, wrapped in a towel, she marched to the balcony to see who had messed around with the water   
heater.  
"You really think this is going to get the manager to like us again, ya know?"  
Ohhhhh... That explains a lot! Fuujin went back in and put on some clothes before stomping out. She rounded the corner of the hotel and spotted the two kicking and twisting knobs on the heater.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
"Uh-oh! It's Fuujin ya know?!"  
Seifer looked up.  
"Trying to force the manager to accept us."  
"BY WRECKING HEATER?!"  
"Well, Yeah!"  
"IDIOTS!"  
She went over and kicked Raijin and reached over to grab Seifer and pull him back by his hair when he grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and then grabbed her other Arm.   
"Quick! Raijin! Grab her feet!"  
"NO!"  
She started paddling her feet furiously while Seifer lifted her off the ground.  
Seifer was snickering and Raijin was watching for her feet.  
"Come on Fuu We're just gonna throw you in the Ocean." He whispered to her.  
She yelled.  
A passerby started at them weirdly.  
Raijin managed to grab her feet. They inched over to the edge and hauled her into the ocean, jogging off, laughing. 


End file.
